


Finding Cas

by blueberrytoast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Thingstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytoast/pseuds/blueberrytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all but human Inias searches for a trace of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Cas

It had taken a long time for Inias to finally get to the right continent in the first place. His vessel wasn't used to this amount of travel he’d been doing after relinquishing his position in Heaven. He’d mostly travelled by foot, since the aeroplanes human’s used to fly around the globe without concern grated on his senses. He didn't like the tight space, he didn't like the recycled air, and if he had to be honest, he felt a tug of worry every time he glanced out the window.

The air was hot and humid as he strode through a forest in the morning light, chirping insects and singing birds making up the symphony of dawn. He’d been trudging through tall grass and impossible bushes and trees for far too long, swatting at mosquitoes which where ever hungering for his vessels blood. It was odd, becoming human. Like walking down a hill, somehow speeding up the further you went. He wasn't worried though. He’d chosen this path himself, he knew he’d succeed where others had failed. It was only a small string of hope, but it was there, pulsing inside his chest, pulling him towards an unknown point. Like his very own magnetic north. A faint voice, ringing with sweet tones of praise, calling him from beyond.

He moved silently through a surprisingly thorny bush and reached the edge of the small forest he’d decided to cross rather than walk around. Sweat was beading on his forehead and he could feel the warm flush of his body getting warmer as the temperature rose. He didn't mind the heat though, even if he was wearing some impracticable clothing, the little bit of grace he retained kept his vessel well regulated. He smiled fondly at the memory of the man who had given his consent to become a vessel after he’d unfortunately gotten the news of an inoperable tumour growing in his brain at a faster speed than what the doctor’s could remove. His life expectancy had only been a week, two at most, when Inias had been called to service and contacted his vessel. He had been… Grateful. Like so many other humans, he’d feared death and the mysteries beyond, grasping at the chance to be spared desperately. 

Inias sighed and smiled gently, taking in the great stretch of grass spreading out before him with a few knobbly trees here and there, offering shade for resting animals.

A swift hint of a bright colour made Inias pause, ears perked for a sound of his assailant. However he could only hear the soft breeze blowing through branches, rustling the leaves of a stubbly tree not too far away. He cautiously looked around, a small frown wrinkling his forehead and straightened himself, intent on continuing his journey, when he heard a warning growl from a thick bush.

Inias was instantly on his guard, shoulders hunching and slowly moving backwards when a great tiger came rushing out from the formerly inconspicuous bush. He hardly had any time to recognize the small thrill of excitement from his remaining grace, a clear cry of recognition, before the beast had enveloped him with its great paws and held on.

Stunned, Inias clutched at the rich fur, dragged in a hitched breath, his nose filling up with a scent he never thought he’d get to smell again. He smiled and buried his face in the soft pelt of the enormous tiger standing on its hind legs, front arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Castiel," he whispered softly, "you’re alive." 


End file.
